Diego Davison
Diego Davison (created as Project D) is one of the main characters in Season 1 of Superhuman. He is the brother of Andrew, Brielle, Caleb, and Elena, as well as the son of Thomas, and the adoptive son of Joan. He possesses the main power of Turbo Leap. He also shares the power of Super Intelligence with Caleb, and they are the smartest kids of their siblings. He is currently 13 years old. He is “portrayed” by Ty Consiglio. Biography Normal Kids In this episode, Diego and his siblings are going about their normal lives when their mother, Joan, suggests that they start going to school and living like normal kids. Escape Artist In this episode, Diego, Andrew, and Brielle try to hunt for the criminal who broke into their lab, but end up in a little bit of trouble and need to call for backup. Dancing With Destruction In this episode, Diego keeps causing trouble for Andrew because he doesn’t trust the girl he’s going to the dance with, Madison, of course, he is correct to be suspicious. Powers & Abilities Known Bionics * Turbo Leap * Super Intelligence * Laser Vision * Levitation * Increased Senses * Electricity Direction Other Abilities * Martial Arts * Durability Family Andrew Davison Main article: Andrew and Diego Andrew is Diego’s oldest brother who has the main bionic power of Super Strength. They appear to be pretty close, and Andrew assumed that Diego was jealous of Madison even though he was actually right. They fight and tease each other sometimes. They seem to have a good relationship overall. Caleb Davison Main article: Caleb and Diego Caleb is Diego’s older brother who has the main bionic power of Super Intelligence. They are both very smart, since they both have Super Intelligence. They share two powers, and they seem to have a lot in common, and both like pranks. Although, they do have their differences, and they like watching each other fail. They have an interesting relationship. Elena Davison Main article: Diego and Elena Elena is Diego’s younger sister who has the main bionic power of Invisibility. They get along very well, and spend some time together. They are both intelligent, however Elena does not have Super Intelligence like Diego and Caleb do. They don’t fight as often as some of their siblings. Their relationship is mostly positive. Brielle Davison Main article: Brielle and Diego Brielle is Diego’s older sister who has the main bionic power of Super Speed. They seem to get along most of the time and they hang out sometimes, but they do tease each other quite a bit. Brielle seems to think that Diego is just another one of the immature boys that she has to deal with everyday. Other than that they have a pretty positive relationship. Thomas Davison Thomas is Diego’s creator and biological father. They seem to have some things in common, but Diego also seems to think his dad is a bit of a nerd like his siblings do. Thomas seems most proud of him and Elena out of the bionic children. They do tease each other sometimes, but they have still worked together before. Joan Davison Joan is Diego’s adoptive mother. They don’t spend as much time together as Joan does with the girls. She does seem to get equally as annoyed with him as she does with Diego’s brothers. One time, she decided to help Brielle and Elena get back at all three of the boys after they pranked her and the girls. Friends Joshua Lynch Main article: Diego and Joshua Joshua is Diego’s brother’s friend. They used to be enemies when Joshua and his sister were evil and working for their father, Stephen Lynch, but after Madison and Joshua turned good, they seem to get along much better. Diego was said to have tackled Madison and Joshua when he first saw them, but Joshua seemed to understand. Madison Lynch Main article: Diego and Madison Madison is Diego’s sister’s friend. They are on okay terms now, but when Diego first met Madison, he accidentally attacked her and her brother, and that only later lead to him being the first to be suspicious of her after she agreed to go to the school dance with Diego’s brother, Andrew. Landon Landon is Diego’s brother’s best friend. In some episodes, they have been seen to hang out and interact, but that is usually when Andrew is there with them too. He does sometimes get annoyed that Landon isn’t very smart, and Diego has also had to keep Landon from finding out their secret in the past. Principal Peters Principal Peters is Diego’s school principal. They don’t seem to like each other very much, as Peters just hates Diego’s whole family usually. He has been seen to tease Diego sometimes too. Principal Peters seems to have placed Diego somewhat higher up on his favorites list of the Davison kids. Trivia * Diego is the fourth bionic kid, and is therefore labeled Project D. * His main power is Turbo Leap. ** He is one of two bionic kids who has a main power without the word “super” in it. * Diego is the only Davison kid whose middle name is unknown. * He shares the power of Super Intelligence with his brother, Caleb. * Diego leaves 2 weeks before the battle with Celia and her army after he takes an opportunity to be on the National Youth Council in Washington D.C. and moves there. * His zodiac sign is Pisces. Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Davison Family Category:Bionic Team